Game Changer
by angelsfanili
Summary: Edward is always at the bar looking for that night's good time, but when a brown-eyed beauty takes his breath away, he can't deny that she is a Game Changer. Will Edward be able to convince Bella that she can trust her, despite the difficulties of past relationships? AH. B/E. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my story, and my puppets are your favorites: Stephanie Meyer's dazzling characters. Enjoy!

EPOV

"Hey there, baby." A familiar voice attempted to purr in my ear and arms snaked around my neck. Someone began to nibble on my earlobe, and I sighed.

"Look, Tanya-" I began as I twisted my body out of her grasp and faced her. Still as fake as ever.

"Aw, Eddie! You remember me!" She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together. Her cleavage bounced and almost slipped out of her dangerously low cut. I inwardly groaned to myself at my Big Mistake, as I like to refer to her. The Big Mistake began to chat my ear off with all the things she wanted to do tonight.

Don't get me wrong, sex with Tanya was a great experience; she was beyond flexible and very willing to experiment, but I was too drunk to take notice to the fact that she would not accept that she was a Level One Clinger when we had rendezvoused. The Big Mistake would not understand that our experience had been nothing but a one-night stand. "Look, Tanya, we had a great time, but let's leave it at that." I knew it was an asshole thing to say, but subtlety has not gotten across.

Her thin eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes filled with fury as she seethed, "Listen here, Eddie, I was the best you ever had, and the best you ever will have." With that, she huffed and stomped off in her tall heels I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when she sauntered over to another man and threw herself at him before he was even to buy her a drink.

_ Well, maybe she'll be his Big Mistake and take her off my back._ I watched the bar, looking for the right woman to give a great experience to.

I knew exactly what to look for: someone alone at the bar, watching others with envy. She had to have enough cleavage showing and heels. She had to have that look that says, "C'mon up, folks! I'm young, I'm hot, and I'm looking for a great night."

Blondie with blue eyes? No. She came with someone.

Short girl with too many curves? She will be desperate... But I think that horse has been ridden too many times.

No. No. Too confident. No. Not enough boobs showing. No. Double no. No- Yes!

Yes, her.

Across the bar from me was a beautiful girl with a heart-shaped face and brown hair with loose curls down her back.

She sat herself on a stool bar in a short red dress. God, how I loved that color. Red was basically an invite. And I wanted to accept hers.

I slid into the bar stool next to her, and got ready to introduce myself when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" The girl answered, pressing her finger into her ear so she could hear over this loud music. My heart did something when I heard her voice. Or maybe it was just something weird. Probably. "Ugh, Alice I'm just gonna have fun tonight. Okay?"

Shit. My heart did that thing again. I rubbed my chest. Maybe I should get this checked out? "Look, Alice, I know you're concerned but it's what's keeping me sane! I'm done with relationships. You and Em always make fun of my 'drought', and you're right. I should do something about it. That's what I've been doing." She paused to listen to the person on the other side of the conversation. "Alice- Alice- ALICE! Okay! I won't end up in someone's cellar. I promise. But I want to do this. I love you. I'll let you know when I leave. Bye."

She didn't wait for a response before she ended the call. I was just stuck, staring at the side of her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and I got to see a little more.

_ What the hell was I doing?_ I thought to myself incredulously. _Snap out of it, for the love of God!_

With that mental scolding, I cleared my throat and asked in my huskiest voice. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

The girl turned to me and looked at me with big brown eyes. I froze like a deer in headlights. She was magnificent. She was delicious. She looked me up and down before giving me a sultry smile. She leaned in, as if to kiss me, but stopped before our lips touched and breathed, "I'll take a Sloe and Comfortable Screw Up Against a Wall."

A shiver ran up my spine and I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

_ In_, I breathed in much too heavily. Breathing was a bad idea- she was the most delightfully scented woman I had ever come across! Her scent was intoxicating as it began to fill my head with an inability to think.

_ Okay, now out_. I let it out. "Hey, you okay? What's your name, kid?" She asked, her eyebrows beginning to knit together in concern as she nervously bit her lip.

_Oh my..._ Watching her lips went directly to create an uncomfortable hardness in my tight jeans. I shifted and smiled a crooked smile at her, which caused her to gasp. "I'm Edward. Let's head out of here." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her out.

BPOV

_Just because I gave up on having a relationship with a guy doesn't mean I can't just mess around, right_?

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. _My God, I need to get laid._

I have been in six different relationships- six!- and each one, I have been cheated on. After my last boyfriend, Jacob, I had just given up on the idea of Happily Ever After. A year and a half, we were together. And he threw it away on some girl that had huge breasts and bleached hair.

I let out another sound of frustration with the world and looked in the mirror.

I saw a girl who was angry at herself for not being good enough for any of those men. I saw a girl who was done with trusting.

I grabbed a dress that my fashion-crazed best friend would approve of for a night of unadulterated fun, smeared on some red lipstick, and touched up my eye makeup. I looked once more in the mirror.

Most importantly, I saw a girl that was going to make every guy that had ever hurt her wish that they could take it all back just so they could have her for one more night.

I sat at the bar, trying to find a man that looked just as eager to have meaningless sex as I did.

I spotted a cute young man with blond hair and blue eyes as he chatted with his friends and I considered going over there to talk to him, but my phone began to ring.

Alice.

The music seemed to suddenly get louder when I answered it, so I covered my ears. Boy, was that a mistake.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where are you?! Why didn't you leave a note?! You can't keep doing this!" Alice said in one breathe.

"Ugh, Alice I'm just gonna have fun tonight. Okay?" I didn't want to explain this again. This wasn't the first one-night stand I would be having, and Alice didn't approve of my method of coping. She didn't understand.

"You're too good to be throwing yourself at some random guy, Bella! Please, Bella. You are letting those men use you. It may feel good now, but when you wake up-"

"Look, Alice, I know you're concerned but it's what's keeping me sane! I'm done with relationships. You and Em always make fun of my 'drought', and you're right. I should do something about it. That's what I've been doing."

"Isabella, I don't want you to get hurt. What if you end up with some random guy that's a total whackjob?" I had tried to interrupt this ridiculous concern, but she wasn't letting me have my say!

"Alice- Alice- ALICE! Okay! I won't end up in someone's cellar. I promise. But I want to do this. I love you. I'll let you know when I leave. Bye." I hung up, unable to handle the doubt she would surely engrain in me. I needed to let go. I wanted some intimacy without the heartbreak. I needed someone who was a Rockstar in the bed, so I could leave feeling completely satisfied.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" The most beautiful voice cooed. I turned to see the source of such a velvety voice and came face to face with Adonis himself.

_Well, hello Rockstar._

**AN: A short beginning but I hope you liked it! Any comments? Want to read anything specific in this story? Any suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Sleeping Around

**AN: Happy Easter! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_What the hell?!_ I thought with absolute disbelief. _What. The. Hell._

This whole night was going amazing until this very second.

_I moaned loudly as Edward's body slammed me against the wall next to his bedroom door. He had stumbled with the keys to enter his house- _that should have been my first sign.

_He began to fumble for his door nob, even broke our passionate kissing to try and focus on such a simple task- _that should have been my second sign_._

_Once he threw open his door, he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck to bring me in to kiss. I immediately deepened the kiss to dance with his booze-drenched tongue as we made out way towards his large bed._

_My hands worked rapidly to start taking off his shirt and his hand trailed down to my butt. With a firm squeeze, which sent me into an absolute frenzy, I hitched my leg up._

_It wasn't enough._

_He thought so too, because he grabbed the back of my knee and brought it up so he was carrying me with my legs wrapped around him. Not having to concentrate on my footing made me more courageous, and I began to grind against the bulge in his pants._

_Finally. The bed._

_He moaned as I thrust against him one more time, and threw me down on his bed._

God. This was exactly what I need.

_I took off my dress and he climbed between my legs. My hands were eager and my thoughts were erratic as I unbottoned his pants, wanting nothing more than to tame the fire burning between my legs._

_I want him._

_I took off his shirt._

_He slid off his pants._

_He was being painfully slow with his hands wandering over my almost naked body, so I had decided to take initiative._

_I was supposed to have flipped us over so I was pinning his body against the bed, and we could have hot sex until we both saw the stars, but something went horribly wrong._

_I made the move, we both tumbled, and he ended up lying on my arm and his leg trapped my own. I was all ready to laugh about it, until I heard him snore._

So, now I'm here. Stuck under a stranger I barely met. Stuck under a man who I had desperately wanted to please, but he ended up falling asleep on me. Stuck underneath my one-night stand... without even getting to the fun part.

_Fuck. Me._

I gripped the edge of his bed and tried to wrench my body free from his weight. He was heavy!

I started to curse myself.

All I wanted, was some good fun to get my mind off of everything. Just for one night!

I wasn't asking for a lot. I didn't do this often. I just wanted a few moments of bliss.

And now my one-night stand was passed out drunk.

_Fuck. Me._

I let myself cry out of frustration- not only because I was in the most awkard situation that anyone could ever find themselves in, but because I was so goddamn horny.

I guess I had cried myself to sleep, because I woke up the next morning.

Still stuck.

Edward had turned so he was facing me, his body had shifted so the only thing stuck was my hand. I was about to plan to break free when I noticed just how gorgeous this guy was.

He's hot, there's no denying it, but asleep... That cocky facade is gone. He looks so innocent.

I was mesmorized by his strong facial features, how messy his bronze hair was after a night's sleep. He's beautiful.

Then his green eyes snapped open.

"AH!" I screamed, causing him to jump. I pulled my hand free at his jump and fell off his bed.

_Well done, Bells._

I saw him holding his head and wincing in pain and found myself smirking._ Serves the jerk right. Falling asleep during all that! Humph!_

I was still sitting on the floor when I realized that I was only wearing my bra and underwear. I blushed furiously and crawled to my dress. All that confidence from last night had left me, and shy Bella was back.

_Shit._

Now was not the time to lose courage, Bells!

Edward interrupted my mental scoldings by asking me the most surprising question from someone that was obviously saying "Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am" quite often.

"Can I have your number?" He winced at the sound of his voice. Must be really hung over.

_Good._

**EPOV**

I didn't want to wake up. I was dreaming of an angel. She wasn't anything I had imagined an angel would look life- she had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

When I asked her to love me, she told me she would never be able to. Not someone like me. Being an angel, she could only marry someone pure.

I promised her I would change.

She reached for my hand, as if she were going to accept my promise, but then real life poured in.

And it came with a pounding headache.

I found myself staring into the eyes of my angel, but when she saw me, she didn't accept my promise, she screamed.

The headache began to blare in my head.

Instead of promising to never drink again for relief from my headache, as I usually do when hungover, I wanted to talk to my angel. My angel that was sitting on my floor.

_How did she get there?_

Doesn't matter. She is my angel... And my angel is getting her clothes to leave.

_No, don't go!_

I couldn't lose her. I made a promise to her and me in my dream, and I had intended to keep it. I just needed the chance to.

"Can I have your number?"_ Crap. Bad idea. No talking._

The silence went on forever as I waited to hear the angel's voice. Her answer.

**AN: There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	3. Pixie Predictions

**AN: Yay! Chapter three is finally here!**

**Thank you Stephanie Meyer, for granting me with such lovable characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was so busy rellishing in the fact that Edward had a painful headache to fully understand his question. He was asking me for his number.

"You're not one-night stand material, Bells." Emmett, Alice's brother, teased at my first mention of meaningless sex. "You'd end up having an emotional connection with a shoe on the side of the road." I rolled my eyes to show him that I thought the idea was completely absurd. However, part of me felt guilty that the shoe had been seperated from its other half.

Other one-night stands, I was able to sneak out of the house before there was any awkward moments.

I was here because I wanted a release from the pain of betrayel.

Why does this gorgeous ass hole not see that?

"Look -Edward, is it?- I was honestly just here for one night. I'm not really looking for a relationship..." I slid my clothes on a began to search the room to ensure that I had not forgotten anything. I knew that most of my stuff had been scattered throughout the hallway, though.

My inner thighs burned at the memory, but I surpressed it.

He fell asleep before it got good.

Angry, I spat out, "As a matter of fact, I didn't get anything I was looking for last night." I immediatly regretted it because of the confused and hurt look on his face.

He looked like I just ran over his puppy.

Please don't make that sad face... Let me help- No, Bella, no.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you fell asleep." Why on God'd green earth, am I telling him this? I set my jaw and waited for an apology, glaring at him.

"I- Oh shit! I'm sorry. I had a lot to drink. More than usual-" He said, wincing, trying to talk through his headache. I need to help...

No. I have to leave before I feel too bad for him. I picked up items as I left the apartment, and left when I thought I had everything. I ignored him calling after me. He didn't even know my name, so he called me "Hey, wait".

I took the elevator down. On the sixth floor, an old lady stepped in and gave me a judgemental once over.

"Fun night?" She sneered. I shot her a glare.

"No." I was thankful I was now at the bottom floor and walked away. I hailed a taxi, and we drove back to my apartment that I shared with Alice.

"13.25." The taxi driver demanded. I reached in my purse for my wallet. It wasn't there.

_Crap._

It's still at Edward's.

"Well?" The taxi driver was getting impatient.

"Hold on." I called Alice, praying that she would be there.

"Isabella Marie Swan?! Where are you?! Are you in a cellar? Oh, God! What am I supposed to tell Charlie?!" I rolled my eyes at her panic.

"Alice... Beautiful, perfect, Alice." I said. I had wanted to tell her to shut up. But I knew better. You have to bribe Alice in order to get what you want.

"What do you want?"

"Alice, darling, I'm outside but I forgot my wallet. I kind of need you to spot me." When she did not immediatly answer, my heart picked up. Oh my gosh, what if she doesn't come down to give me money? The driver seemed to get more annoyed every second that he waited. "If you give me the money, I'll wash the dishes the rest of the week- no, month!"

"Hmm... Interesting... Now, what if I don't give you the money? Do you go to like, a Cab Jail?" She mused, genuinly amused.

"Alice, stop. That's not funny." She, however, was laughing at her suggestion. A little too hard. I knew there was only one way out of a situation where Alice had the upperhand. "Three hours at the mall."

I waited for her answer, worried that she would make me raise the time, but there was a knock at the window.

Alice handed the man fifteen dollars. "Keep the change." She chirped and pulled me out of the car.

Once in our apartment, she demanded that I shower and get dressed. She was cashing in her hours right now.

"So, tell me how it went." Alice instructed as we sat at the food court, eating a slice of overpriced pizza. This was because Alice knew that I was much more pleasant to shop with when full. But, the time here did not subtract from her shopping time.

"Well I met this beyond gorgeous guy. He took me to his place. He was an amazing kisser. Right when it was getting good, he fell asleep." I said simply, trying to laugh about it.

"What?! During sex?!" Alice was absolutely livid. And much too loud. Families and friends all around us looked at us with horror and amusement. I motioned for Alice to quiet down.

"Well, we were right about to, and then he just knocked out." I blushed.

"That's definitely a first. Em's gonna get a kick out of this." I didn't bother protesting. Alice puts her mind to things, and it gets done. "So, are you going to see him again?"

I let our a snort. "No, Alice. I told him it was just a one night thing."

"How'd that come up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He sort of asked for my number." Alice's mouth dropped open when I told her that.

"And you didn't give it to him?"

"No... It was just-"

"Yes, yes, yes." Alice said dismissivly. "One night only. But, Bella, when we hung up, I felt it. I felt you were at the right place at the right time. I think he's the reason why."

"Look, Alice, you know I've learned to live by your premonitions. But you can't possibly know that." But her phone rang as if the Gods of Odds were working against me.

"Hello?" She said smugly, as if she knew who the unknown number was. She was watching me with an amused smile. "Oh, so you're the guy who knocks out before incredibly hot sex with my best friend. I hope you understand what an esteem killer that is."

"Alice! Stop! Gimme my phone!" I lunged across the table but she knowingly dodged every swipe.

_Stupid future-seeing pixie._

"No, I totally get that you were hammered, but it was still rude." She paused to hear his response. "Well, maybe Bella doesn't want to talk to you." Pause. Gasp. "Okay! Deal! We're at the mall! We'll be here for the next two and a half hours, no more than that!"

Alice promptly hung up after that and I glared at her.

"He's going to come here in a couple minutes. He said it was the only was he'd give you your wallet back." Oh shit. He was coming here?

I did not want to be played by this player.

And my so-called best friend invited him here!

_Stupid pixie._

**AN: Hang in with me! School's almost over! Please, please, please check out my other stories! Review! Follow! Favorite! =**

**Love you all.**


	4. Mall Mishaps

**AN: Sorry this has taken me so long. It probably wasn't my best idea to write five stories at the same time... Oh well!**

**Please enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Alice was unable to sit down quietly as she jumped where she stood. She was absolutely glowing... I hated her for it.

My stomach turned uneasily, making me nauseous. My heart was beating quickly, and I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

Edward, my attempt at a one-night stand, was coming here to return my wallet.

Alice babbled on about how she knew that he and I are supposed to reunite, and that I would have to thank her later.

I just glared at her pretty little neck and imagined my hands wrapping around it.

Alice was putting me in the most uncomfortable situation in my life.

I would've ran if it weren't for the fact that I finally decided on a route she would shoot a look at me that said, "Don't even bother trying, Isabella Swan." Once I cowered back into my waiting position she went back into jumping around with hope bouncing her higher and higher.

I saw Edward's copper hair, brighter in the sun-lit mall, making its way towards me.

And then he was here.

He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart flip. I threw insults at my weak heart.

He's just incredibly sexy. You don't want him, just his body. I chanted as he introduced himself to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out, but Alice snorted and went straight in for an embarrassing hug.

"I'm Alice Hayden! I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

Once he was released from my freakishly strong friend, he turned and smiled at me.

"So, Isabella Swan. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I snorted very unlady like and rolled my eyes. He did not seem even a little phased as he pulled my wallet out of his pocket and stuck it out in front of him.

I reached for it. He pulled it away and grabbed my hand with his free hand.

"Hey!" I growled and attempted to yank my hand away from his grip. He pulled my body close to his, and I looked around him to see a very happy pixie.

I shot her a look that said "Please help me!" But she just snickered with her hands covering her mouth, and shook her head.

_Traitor._

"Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected Edward on instinct. I thought my correction was venemous, but it only made his body shake with a chuckle against mine.

I tried to ignore the burning between my legs as I realized the very little proximity there was between the two of us.

"Excuse me. Bella, I was still wondering if I might have your number." He purred.

This felt all too much like a pick up.

"Look, pal," I wrenched my wrist free from his grasp and took a good two steps back from him. The ferocity of my actions seemed to catch him off guard, because he did not close the space between us. I was suddenly saddened by the lack of electricity drumming the air around us. I was so confused by my longing that it only made me angrier. "I know I was the one who made the move last night but I'm not going to be just another number in someone's Booty Call list. I wanted a one-night stand, and that was it. I know you just want to mess around, but quite honestly, I'll develop feelings. Girls do that. It sucks ass. But we do! So give me my wallet and we'll both be on our merry way."

His cocky facade finally began to dissolve.

He hung his head down low and held my wallet out in front of him. I caught a glimpse of his hurt expression as I snatched the wallet from his hand and strode past him and my so-called best friend.

I heard Alice mumble something to Edward before catching up to me.

"Bella, you can't leave. I still get two and a half hours!" She pouted. I didn't look at her as I spoke.

"No, Alice. It was a real shit move you just pulled. How could you put me in that position?" The exit was so close.

"Bella, you can't be scared of love the rest of your life." Alice had stopped chasing after me and waited by an indoor plant. I could see my car from the place I stood in the mall. I just needed to open the door and I could leave.

Go ahead, Bella. Just push the door.

Push it.

Fuck.

I groaned as I turned around and stormed towards Alice as she fought tears.

"Look, Alice, that was a shit thing to do." She nodded and sniffled. "It's not okay." Nod. Sniffle. I sounded my a petulant child in my head as I complained about all the things I didn't get. I let out one groan and took a deep breath. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "But I forgive you."

She beemed up at me. "Thank you, Bella! You know I was just doing it for your own good, right? I mean, you two are totally meant to be! It's going to be hard right now, but I promise that it is meant to be."

"Sure, Alice." I said, not really wanting to believe her.

A relationship just sounded like an opportunity to get hurt again.

"Alice... What's Edward's number? I want to give him a call."

She squealed and read his number to me from the earlier phone call they had.

Feeling so guilty for making me this distraught, Alice had allowed me to miss out on my owed hours, and we decided to head back to our lovely apartment.

Emmett, my brother, was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Jesus, Emmett, don't you have an apartment of your own?" I said. "You know, that set of my apartment keys I had given you was for emergencies only."

Emmett let out his loud laugh that instantly made me happy.

"Bells, it was an emergency! I was out of chips." He proclaimed as he held up a bowl of chips. Alice jumped onto the couch next to him.

They were both very eccentric, making my life almost impossible with trying to juggle their eagerness. They always acted with me in mind... Well, most of the time.

"Who is she?" Alice asked, knowing.

Emmett didn't bother trying to hide the information. Instead, he turned bashful.

"Emmett Swan are you blushing?" I hollered at my big brother and ran to join them in the living room. I sat on the floor in front of him waiting for the news.

"Dammit, Alice. Why'd you have to bring it up in front of the s-i-s-t-e-r?" Em whispered (Well, what Emmett considers whispering) and pointed at me behind his big hand.

I threw my shoe at his big head.

I had never really been a violent person... Unless it was with Emmett. The guy could crush me. Growing up with him made me need to be equally tough.

"She can spell, idiot." I laughed and rocked back and forth with excitement.

"Whatever. Miss College thinks she's the shit now that she can spell." He teased. I knew he was trying to change the topics. Instead of letting our sibling fights begin, Alice reigned us back in.

"Emmett Swan, who is the girl?" She demanded.

"Rosalie Hale." Em shrugged and shoved a handful of Doritos in his mouth. We both waited for him to expand. He just chewed painfully slow.

"Emmett!" Alice and I screamed.

He laughed and sank back in my couch, again, bashful.

"I met her yesterday. She's incredibly gorgeous, guys. I asked her out and she rejected me. I know, crazy, right? Who could possibly resist this? It wasn't until some of the guys started asking me football questions about the big game Friday did she seem to pay attention. She's got this passion in her eyes. She's beautiful." He sighed dreamily. Being pulled out of his trans by our snickers, he continued. "Anyways, I asked her to go to the football game. She said yes. I love her, guys."

"Em, that's a bit soon. She only likes you 'cuz you're in football." I said tentively. My brother did not have the brains for school, but luckily, his massive size and amazing skills got him into the same college as me on a football scholarship. He ended up enjoying school so much, that he's going for a Masters in Art, and the best football player at our school.

"Bells, I know. I don't care. I'd be President if it meant she'll love me back." Instead of allowing me to futher caution my brother, Alice squealed in happiness.

"Em, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you two! It'll work out! I just know it!"

"Em-" I tried.

"No, Bells. The All-Knowing Alice has spoken." He bowed and Alice checked her nails as if she knew she was cool.

I can't believe I associate with these people.

Just as I was judging my selection of company, Alice said something. "So, you'll never guess what happened to our precious little Bella last night."

Alice sucks.

**AN: I will update soon! I already know what's going to happen!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
